Confused
by Minnie Chwangie
Summary: Shim Changmin adalah seorang namja polos yang menganggap dirinya jelek Karna belum Ada yang pernah menyatakan suka padanya. Dia Pintar, Dan berada di kelas unggul, serta mendapat peringkat kedua disana. Punya Dua kakak Laki-laki. Dan Changmin tetap menganggap dirinya jelek, sampai... Homin! Wonmin! Se7emin! Uke!Changmin-centric Repost
1. Prolog

**Minnie Chwangie Presents**

CONFUSED

Cast : Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho, Choi Siwon, Choi Se7en, and others

Genre : Drama, School Life

Lenght : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Para cast adalah milik Tuhan, agensi, dan diri masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan ide cerita murni dari kepala saya

Warning! : Typo bertebaran, Yaoi, membingungkan

Ide cerita berasala dari pengalaman pribadi pas SMP walau banyak permak sana-sini.

Hope u enjoy ^^

 **Prolog**

Di aplikasi chatting (Siwon-Changmin)

"Aku suka banyak hal."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu apa warna kesukaanmu?"

"Kamu gak tau, ya? Aku suka warna ungu, karna menurutku warna itu Cocok denganku, tapi aku juga suka warna putih. Aku juga suka merah, gini gini aku masih cowok tulen Loh."

"Kalau aku sih suka kamu."

"Err... Bajak?"

"Nggak."

.

.

.

Seusai pertandingan badminton (Se7en-Changmin)

"Jadi, nanti aku akan kuliah di Universitas Seoul."

"Waah... Jauh, ya. Kalau begitu aku juga Akan kuliah disana deh."

"Benarkah? Hebat..."

"Ya, Dan kita Akan jadi teman disana."

"Tentu saja, Sekarang pun kita sudah teman kan.."

"Kalau bisa sih lebih Dari teman.."

"Eh? Sahabat? Saudara? Adik-kakak?"

"Bukan itu..."

"Hem... Teman dekat?"

"Bukan..."

"Ehmm... *ragu* Pacar?"

"*mengangguk*"

.

.

.

Saat Selesai picket kelas (Yunho-Changmin)

"Akhirnya Selesai juga...melelahkan sekali."

"Hah... Ya... Akhirnya... Sekarang aku bisa pulang."

"Hey, apa Selama ini aku mengganggumu? Kamu gak Nyaman denganku?"

"Siapa bilang. Nggak kok."

"Hem... *berniat jahil* hey, apa kamu suka padaku?"

"*terdiam*"

"Apa kamu suka aku?"

"Ya, aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu."

"Eh? Hey... Aku bercanda Loh.."

"Tapi aku serius. Kencanlah denganku."

.  
.

"APA? Jadi 3 namja tertampan disekolah menyukaimu?!"

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Shim Changmin dalam keadaan bingung Sekarang.

TBC

Baru sekedar prolog ya, mungkin agak gaje. Kalau bingung, yang ngomong duluan itu Changmin.

Kalau kurang jelas, akan ada kejelasannya di chap selanjutnya

Silahkan tinggalkan review berisi tanggapan, saran atau pun kritikan. Akan diterima dengan senang hati.

Dan terimakasih untuk **okaocha** , **melqbunny** , dan **Guest** yang sudah sudi membaca dan mereview post ff pertamaku :D

Salam, Minnie Chwangie yang cinta damai


	2. Chapter 1

**Minnie Chwangie Presents**

CONFUSED

Cast : Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho, Choi Siwon, Choi Se7en, and others

Genre : Drama, School Life

Lenght : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Para cast adalah milik Tuhan, agensi, dan diri masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan ide cerita murni dari kepala saya

Warning! : Typo bertebaran, Yaoi, membingungkan

Ide cerita berasala dari pengalaman pribadi pas SMP walau banyak permak sana-sini.

Hope u enjoy ^^

Seoul High School

Adalah sekolah khusus namja tempat Changmin mengenyam pendidikan selama hampir dua tahun terakhir ini. Entah kenapa dia menuruti saran kakeknya untuk masuk ke sekolah ini dan tidak ke Dong Bang High School tempat kedua Hyungnya bersekolah dulu.

"Minnie akan bersekolah di Seoul High School! Seperti kata kakek."

Shim Kangta dan Shim Minho

Adalah nama kedua Hyung yang protektif pada Changmin. Padahal selisih mereka hanya dua-dua tahu. Dengan Kangta 4 tahun sedang dengan Minho 2 tahun.

"Minnie, kau harus beritahu kami jika ingin pergi keluar rumah atau terlambat pulang, ok?" –Kangta

"Jika ada yang jahat padamu, bilang saja. Akan kami hajar mereka dengan senang hati." -Minho

Err... ralat, sangat super protektif pada Changmin.

Changmin sendiri merasa biasa saja karena sudah terbiasa. Tidak mau ambil pusing. Toh, itu bukti mereka sangat menyanyanginya. Dan ia juga memiliki tiga sahabat, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Minho, dan Lee Jonghyun. Sampai sekarang pun mereka masih sekelas.

Saat kelas sepuluh, banyak yang menyatakan cinta pada Kyuhyun dan Minho serta Jonghyun sedangkan tak ada yang menyatakan barang suka pada Changmin sekali pun. Bukannya iri, tapi hal itu membuat Changmin yang polos membuat spekulasi bahwa dia ini jelek, tidak tampan (apalagi manis). (Ceritanya hubungan sesama jenis sudah nggak asing lagi di Korea Selatan)

Baiklah, sekedar tentang Changmin, mari kita membahas hubungan Changmin dengan tiga namja tertampan disekolah ini.

.

.

.

Siwon-Changmin

Dulu, Siwon dan Changmin adalah teman sekelas dikelas X.1, tapi ditahun kedua Siwon tak bisa mempertahankan peringkatnya untuk berada dikelas unggul. Jadi dia tersingkir ke kelas XI.2. Tapi terkadang saat pulang sekolah Siwon sering ada didekat pintu kelas menunggu Yunho yang notabene adalah sahabatnya untuk pulang bersama. Disanalah terkadang Changmin dan teman-temannya sering menyapa Siwon.

"Annyeong Siwon-ah!"

Dan Siwon hanya tersenyum saja sebagai balasan, terkadang mengangguk.

Lanjutan aplikasi chat...

"Err... bajak?"

"Nggak."

"Bohong... sejak kapan?"

"Sejak tk."

"Hah? Aku baru mengenalmu saat SMA ini."

"Tk = telah kenal."

"Eh? Jadi sejak... kelas X?"

"Yup, tepatnya saat kamu pertama kali presentasi IPA didepan kelas."

"Itu... sudah lama sekali..." _'Bahkan itu adalah presentasi pertama dikelas.'_

"Ya, saat itu aku masih malu menyatakannya padamu."

"Siwon, apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku?"

"Kamu pintar, cantik, dan baik."

"Tapi Kibum masih lebih pintar dan err... cantik daripada aku. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dibilang cantik."

"Tapi Kim Kibum sombong. Baiklah, kalau begitu kamu manis."

"Hey, saat Kyuhyun bercanda bilang bahwa aku suka Yunho, ehm... apa kamu cemburu?"

.

.

Flashback

 _Saat itu pelajaran olahraga lompat jauh, kelas XI.1 memang berbeda jadwa dengan kelas XI.2, karena kelas Chagmin lebih dulu. Tapi Beberapa namja dari kelas XI.2 yang sebelumnya adalah siswa kelas X.1 sudah ada yang datang termasuk Siwon._

 _Dan saat itu kondisinya, Changmin sedang tiduran dirumput bersama beberapa temannya. Menunggu giliran melompat. Dia sekarang berada dipangkuan Heechul, teman sekelasnya. Yang lain asik mengobrol sedang Changmin hanya menutup mata dengan wajah menghadap langit_

 _"Changmin sedang ngapain? Pasti lagi mikirin si-dia ya..." Entah kenapa, Heechul tiba-tiba bersuara dengan nada jahil. "Ya, aku memang sedang memikirkan Hyesung (Hyesung Shinhwa, idola Changmin)" Changmin menjawab disertai tawa kecil._

 _"Hyesung, Hyesung, selalu saja Hyesung." Cibir Heechul. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil melintas dibenak evil Changmin. "Ah, nggak, Si dia aku Yunho." Semuanya terdiam, sedetik kemudian keadaan berubah heboh._

 _"Aaahh... ternyata si dia Changmin itu Yunho!" Mata Changmin terbelalak, tak menyangka Heechul akan berteriak seperti itu. Segera dia menoleh kanan-kiri dan menemukan... OMG, Yunho sedang berjalan bersama teman-temannya ke arah Sonsaengnim tepat satu meter disampingnya._

 _'Dia dengar? Aku bercanda lho...'_

 _"Hey! Hey! Aku hanya bercanda!" Changmin akhirnya bangkit dari posisinya lalu memekik dengan suara cempreng karna tak tahan, sekarang orang-orang mulai menggodanya. Sepertinya yang barusan sudah menyebar layaknya bakteri yang membelah dengan sangat cepat._

 _"Si dia ku...?" Sorak Heechul sengaja menggantung ucapannya._

 _"Yunho!"_

 _Bahkan Changmin tak menyangka Kyuhyun dan Minho ikut-ikutan menyorakinya. Uukh... bisakah Changmin menarik kata-katanya barusan? Dia sungguh tak bermaksud apa-apa!_

 _"Wah, Changmin... tak kusangka ya..." Changmin menoleh panik pada Kibum yang juga ikut-ikutan."Aku bilang aku hanya bercanda!" Teriakan terakhir membuat orang-orang itu akhirnya menyerah. "Ya, ya, ya, kamu hanya bercanda. Kami juga kok..." Heechul kembali duduk dengan cuek setelah puas menggoda Changmin._

 _"Tapi muka mu serius memerah lho..." Ups, ternyata Heechul belum puas menggodanya._

 _Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun mendatangi Siwon dan berbisik padanya. Entah apa Changmin tak tau._

 _"Bilang ke Yunho, ya!" Changmin menatap tak suka pada cengiran aneh Kyuhyun sedangkan Siwon hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum. "Kamu bilang apa?" Changmin bertanya dengan nada mengancam pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang berjalan mendekatinya._

 _Kyuhyun terkikik, ah, Changmin tau ini bukanlah pertanda baik. "Aku bilang padanya 'Tolong bilang pada Yunho bahwa kau menyukainya.'" Mata Changmin tak pernah selebar ini sebelumnya._

 _Segera saja dia menoleh pada kelompok Yunho dan sudah menemukan teman-teman Yunho termasuk Siwon, tertawa kecil sambil melirik-lirik padanya. Namun tidak dengan Yunho, namja bermata musang itu hanya diam, dengan wajah datar yang... oh sungguh Changmin benci melihatnya._

 _"Hey Yunho! Itu tidak benar!" Dan walaupun pada awalnya Yunho mengacuhkannya seolah ia tak ada, keesokan harinya dia dan Kyuhyunlah yang menjelaskan kejadian ini. Yah... melihat Chagmin yang hampir menangis lantaran tak digubris Yunho membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah._

 _Untung saja Yunho akhirnya mau mendengarkan mereka_

Flashback end

.

.

"Mau dibilang cemburu gimana pula, soalnya Yunho itu sahabat aku."

"Jadi kamu cemburu, kan?"

"Ya, tapi aku tak marah pada Yunho."

"Kau sungguh baik.."

"Jadi, gimana? Kamu nerima aku atau nggak."

"Ehm... nerima sebagai apa?"

"Apa aja."

"Aku nerima kau sebagai apa aja kecuali pacar."

"Wae?"

"Karena aku khawatir dengan keselamatan kamu."

"Kenapa dengan keselamatanku?"

"Aku khawatir dengan keselamatanmu ditangan Hyung-hyung-ku."

"Keselamatanku ada ditangan tuhan."

"Ya, ya, yang penting begitu. Intinya... maaf... aku belum bisa nerima kamu. Kita teman aja ya."

"Ya... gitu deh."

Dan berakhirlah chat mereka malam itu dengan keputusan Changmin dan Siwon tetap berteman.

"Hhh... bagaimana mungkin... aku bahkan sangat kaget.." Changmin yang sebenarnya sedang tiduran diatas kasur, menggulingkan badan memeluk boneka dan menaikkan selimutnya, bersiap untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya

"Ada yang ingin Minnie ceritakan? Sepertinya Minnie menyembunyikan sesuatu. Katakan saja." Suara lembut Leeteuk, Eommanya berhasil membuatnya mematung pagi itu, sarapannya memang baru saja habis. Tapi dia makan dengan tidak semangat, dia kira tak ada yang sadar. Ternyata Eommanya sangat peka! "Sarapan Minnie terlihat kurang semangat, pasti ada sesuatu." Ditambah dengan doronga Kangin, sang Appa yang sangat disayanginya.

Dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca "Semalam ada yang bilang suka pada Minnie." Minho dan Kangta langsung siaga satu mendengar hal itu.

"Mwo? Nugu? Suruh dia kesini! Siapa dia berani sekali!" Minho hampir saja akan menggebrak meja. "Heh, Minnie, minta dia agar datang ke rumah dan menghadapi kami dulu. Dia harus lulus 'ujian' untuk mendapatkanmu." Sedang Kangta terlihat lebih tenang, namun dengan aura iblis pekat dibelakangnya.

Changmin, Leeteuk, dan Kangin hanya bisa sweatdrop

"Eum... namanya Choi Siwon. Dulu dia teman sekelas Minnie. Tidak perlu menyuruhnya datang! Minnie sudah minta agar kita berteman saja kok." Changmin memulai pembelaan.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Minnie, hari ini kamu berangkat dengan Hyung ya!" Kangta menggenggam tangan kanan Changmin erat, karena Changmin memang duduk diantara Kangta dan Minho. "Bukannya pagi ini kau kuliah pagi, Hyung? Biarkan aku mengantar uri Minnie!" Minho yang tak mau kalah balas menggenggam tangan Changmin yang satunya.

Tujuan mereka apalagi selain untuk mengetahui yan mana Choi Siwon itu.

"Kalian berdua punya jadwal kuliah pagi, jadi Appa lah yang akan mengantarkan Minnie ke Sekolah sepeti biasa."

Dan begitulah pagi Changmin setelah pengakuan Siwon. Tapi sebelum turun dari mobil, dia mendapat sebuah pesan dari sang Appa.

"Minnie, jika kejadian yang sama terulang, jawaban paling bijak adalah 'semua ada waktunya'"

.

.

.

Se7en-Changmin

Mereka berdua sama-sama atlit Bulu tangkis andalan sekolah. Sejak SMP, mereka sudah sering bertemu sebagai lawan karena berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda. Yang terlintas dalam benak Changmin saat pertama kali melihat Se7en dengan nama asli Choi Dongwook itu adalah

"Namja bermata tajam."

Changmin tidak pernah menang melawan Se7en, dan Changmin mengakui kehebatannya dalam hati. Ya, dalam hati karna mereka tak pernah berinteraksi lebih dari lawan dalam pertandingan. Dan sekarang mereka sudah satu SMA dan mereka menjadi atlit bersama, walaupun Changmin sebenarnya kurang latihan dikarenakan sibuk belajar.

Lanjutan seusai permainan badminton

"Eum... *ragu* pacar?"

"*Mengangguk*"

Mata Changmin membesar, semburat merah sedikit menjalar dipipi mulusnya.

"Ja, jadi kamu... ng... i.. itu... aku?" Changmin menggunakan isyarat tubuh yang tidak jelas, dia masih shock, Se7en hanya mengangguk lagi sambil terkekeh melihat tingkah namja manis didepannya. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Se7en akhirnya.

"Ng... ma, maaf Se7en... aku... tidak bisa.." Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha melihat hal selain Se7en yang duduk didepannya.

"Kenapa?" Suara Se7en terdengar tidak terima. Changmin meneguk ludahnya, sebelum kembali menatap Se7en

"Kata Appa-ku, masing masing ada waktunya. Sekarang kita sekolah, jadi sekarang adalah waktu untuk sekolah." Changmin sesungguhnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan mata tajam Se7en yang menatapnya begitu intens. Ini terlalu intens!

"Lalu kapan?" Suara berat itu terdengar menuntut. "Ehm... mungkin saat aku kuliah?" Changmin juga tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. "Benar ya, akan kutunggu kau saat kuliah." Changmin tersentak, Se7en pasti bercanda! "Saat kuliah... siapa tau kamu sudah suka pada yang lain.." Suara Changmin makin mengecil

"Nggak ada yang lain lagi, hanya Changmin."

Blush

Changmin memutar otak, bagaimana ini... dia sangat anti dengan yang namanya pacaran. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi? Mana pipinya entah kenapa jadi memanas lagi. "Ehm... apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku?" Changmin masih enggan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Biasanya orang ngajak pacran karna apa?"

Changmin kembali memutar otak.

"Ehm... teman?" Se7en mendesah keras mendengar jawaban polos itu

"Karena cinta..." Tiba-tiba orang disamping Changmin nyeletuk, membuat mata bambi itu membulat "Hah? Eh,, Aku... tak berpikir sampai kesana. Kupikir seseorang bisa menyukai karna sebelumnya mereka berteman." Changmin menjelaskan dengan panik, kemudian menatap Se7en putus asa.

"Baiklah... alasanku mencintaimu itu... kamu ramah, cantik, baik, dan tidak sombong." Alis Changmin berkedut tak suka mendapati kata 'cantik' dalam list alasan kenapa Se7en menyuka-ani, mencintanya? "Aku tak suka dibilang cantik. Dan.. sejak kapan?" Akhirnya kembali berhadapan dengan mata tajam itu.

"Kau manis. Aku mulai tertarik denganmu saat SMP, saat itu, aku kira aku hanya sebatas kagum saja padamu. Mengamatimu yang begitu lincah ketika bermain, rsanya begitu menyenangkan. Dan di saat SMA inilah aku baru menyadari perasaanku padamu yang sebenarnya."

"Bohong... itu sudah lama sekali..."

 _'Bahkan lebih lama dari Siwon..'_

"Aku tidak bohong." Tukas Se7en mantap. "Sebenarnya... Siwon juga udah... itu ke aku, tapi aku juga nolak." Changmin menatap Se7en untuk sekedar mengetahui reaksinya.

"Begitukah? Kalau misalnya, misalnya ya, kamu dan aku berkencan, apa dia akan masih mengejarmu?" Changmin diam, tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Yang penting, aku tak bisa menjadi kekasihmu Se7en. Lagipula apa spesialnya pacar? Menurutku Pacar itu nomor dua terakhir dalam tingkatan kedekatan hubungan bagiku." Setelah jeda yang cukup lama, Changmin memulai lagi.

"Memangnya apa?"

"Menurutku, dari yang paling dekat ya, itu saudara-sahabat-teman dekat-teman sekelas-pacar-teman. Jadi pacar urutan dua terakhir, kan. Makannya pacar itu tidak lebih spesial dari sahabat." Changmin terlihat bangga dengan penyimpulan polosnya namun tidak dengan Se7en.

"Itukan hanya menurutmu. Menurutku beda lagi."

"Pokoknya, aku gak bisa terima kamu. Mian, kita... jadi kakak-adik aja kalau begitu. Ini hubungan paling kuat lho!" Changmin bak dapat pencerahan dari langit.

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup lama

"Jadi... kita... kakak-adik?" Changmin mengangguk semangat. "Kebetulan kamu juga lebih tua dariku, kan? Hehehe..." Melihat senyum polos itu merekah dibibir Changmin, mau tak mau Se7en tersenyum juga.

Diletakkannya telapak tangannya diatas kepala Changin kemudian mengusapnya lembut.

"Arasseo."

Dan hubungan kakak-adik menjadi final sore itu.

.

.

.

Yunho-Changmin

Yunho dan Changmin sejak kelas X adalah teman sekelas. Saat kelas X, hubungan mereka bisa dibilang biasa saja, tak ada yang spesial. Yunho adalah ketua kelas dan Changmin adalah anggota kelas. Semua berlalu bak air mengalir, tak disangka mereka menjadi lebih dekat saat kelas XI

Berawal dari sikap jahilnya Changmin yang sebelumnya sangat pendiam dikelas X yang telah berubah menjadi Changmin yang jahil dikelas XI. Semua jadi korban kejahilan Changmin dkk (Kecuali guru) termasuk Yunho yang masih menjabat sebagai ketua kelas. Dan entah dapat ide dari mana, Changmin memilih untuk menjahili Yunho dengan cara bertingkah seperti menyukai namja itu. (Seperti kejadian saat olahraga)

"Kalau aku maunya sama Yunho saja!"

"Cieeeee!"

Satu kelas berhasil dibuatnya salah paham, namun dia tak peduli. Walaupun polos, Changmin tak terlalu bodoh untuk menegerti tentang hal ini. Tak disangka ternyata menyenangkan dan Changmin tak bisa berhenti. Dia menjadi selalu dan selalu ingin berhubungan dengan Yunho.

Terkadang dia sadar Yunho terlihat kesal dan tidak nyaman, disitulah dia terkadang berkata

"Hey,jika aku mengganggumu, jika aku punya salah, maafkan aku ya." Dan Yunho bisa membalas apa lagi kecuali mengangguk. Namun, Changmin sadar kejahilannya yang terakhir itu sangat fatal.

"Eh? Hey... Aku bercanda Loh.."

"Tapi aku serius. Kencanlah denganku."

Changmin menatap Yunho dalam, namja ini tidak sedang balik mengerjainya kan?

"Selama ini aku berusaha menahan diri dengan segala tingkahmu. Sering kali rasanya aku ingin langsung menerkammu dan melumat habis bibir merahmu sampai bengkak. Tapi hal itu tak pernah kulakukan, Karna kau... benar-benar melakukannya karna bercanda."

Changmin melotot horor, apa tadi? Melumat... bi... bibirnya? Sam.. sampai bengkak? Yunho gila!

"A... hahaha... ne... selama ini aku memang bercanda. Iya, bercanda. Kupikir kau tau dan ternyata kamu memang tau kan." Dan Changmin berusaha setenang mungkin! Mereka sudah dekat dengan gerbang sekolah.

"Tapi aku ingin bercandanya sampai disini saja."

Langkah Changmin terhenti "Mian... jika maksudmu kau mau kita berkencan... aku tidak bisa... aku...belum mau." Changmin menatap Yunho meminta pengertian. "Hhh... jika kamu sudah bilang begitu aku bisa apa?" Yunho yang tadi ikut berhenti kembali berjalan, diikuti Changmin.

"Tapi... kita tetap berteman, kan?" Yunho tersenyum, menatap mata bambi yang selalu membuatnya terpesona itu "Tentu saja Changminnie... aigoo... kenapa kamu sangat manis eoh?" Yunho mengacak rambut Changmin kasar, tak menyadari pipi Changmin yang sudah berubah warna.

Yunho adalah satu-satunya yang langsung mengatakannya manis, bukan cantik.

"Ah, aku sudah dijemput. Daaah... sampai besok." Ketika mereka sudah sampai gerbang, Changmin langsung pamit melihat mobil ayahnya sudah standby ditempat biasa. Melambaikan tangan semangat pada Yunho yang tersenyum padanya.

Setelah berbalik, ekspresi Changmin berubah menjadi ekspresi panik bercampur bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sudah cukup akting sok tenangnya tadi, sekarang aa yang harus Changmin lakukan?

"Teman-teman harus tau ini..."

.

.

.

 **Keesokan paginya**

"APA? Jadi 3 namja tertampan disekolah menyukaimu?!" Changmin mengangguk lesu. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Shim Changmin dalam keadaan bingung Sekarang.

"Waah... kau pacari saja ketiganya sekaligus, Min! Kan asyik!"

Bletak!

"Kau bodoh, ya?" Minho mengusap-usap kepalanya yag dijitak Kyuhyun. Changmin dan jonghyun juga ikut menatap namja bermata kodok itu tajam.

"Begini Changminnie... kami tau kamu bingung sekarang. Yang perlu dipertanyakan sekarang adalah hatimu. Kamu... adakah yang kamu sukai salah satu dari tiga namja itu?" Jonghyun bertanya dengan lembut.

"A...aku... kalau aku sih sebenarnya menyukai...

TBC

Mind to review?

Salam, Minnie Chwangie


	3. Chapter 2

**Minnie Chwangie Presents**

CONFUSED

Cast : Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho, Choi Siwon, Choi Se7en, and others

Genre : Drama, School Life

Lenght : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Para cast adalah milik Tuhan, agensi, dan diri masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan ide cerita murni dari kepala saya

Warning! : Typo bertebaran, Yaoi, membingungkan

Ide cerita berasala dari pengalaman pribadi pas SMP walau banyak permak sana-sini.

Hope u enjoy ^^

"A...aku... kalau aku sih sebenarnya menyukai..."

Minho, Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun langsung mendekatkan wajah mereka pada Changmin, tentu saja agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas suara yang makin mengecil itu. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah di belakang kelas, tepatnya di kursi paling belakang, kursi yang tak terpakai.

"Aku menyukai ketiganya." Cicit Changmin.

"MWO!?"

Dalam sekejap, empat sekawan itu sudah menjadi pusat perhatian dikarenakan teriakan tiga namja selain Changmin. Tapi siapa peduli?

"Yang benar saja... kalau begitu pacari saja ketiganya sekaligus..." -Minho

"Eh? Mana mungkin..."

"Kan kamu suka ketiganya..."-Kyuhyun

"Stop!" Jonghyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya, yang lain langsung diam. "Biarkan Changmin menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa menjawab seperti itu."

Kyuhyun dan Minho berpandangan, lalu mengangguk dan langsung memasang sikap siap mendengar.

"Gomawo Jonghyun-ah. Begini... kalian tau tidak kalau aku ini juga menyukai kalian? Hey, apa kalian tidak mengenalku?" Tiga sahabatnya kelihatan bingung dan kaget, tapi tetap membiarkan Changmin melanjutkan.

"Aku suka semua orang yang aku kenal dan menjadi temanku, aku menyukai semua orang sebagai teman. Apalagi jika orang itu baik padaku. Jadi... tidak salahkan jika aku bilang begini..." Changmin menarik nafas dalam.

"Aku suka Siwon, karena dia baik padaku. Dan aku tak pernah bilang kalau aku tak suka Se7en. Aku suka Se7en. Dan..."

Ucapan Changmin menggantung ketika sudut matanya menangkap Yunho sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya.

"A..aku... aku juga suka Yunho."

Mata Changmin terpejam, entahlah, dia malu sekali mengatakan semua hal barusan.

"Aku mengerti." Mata Changmin terbuka lagi dan kini menatap Kyuhyun. "Kamu memang anak kecil, Changmin. Kamu nggak boleh bilang suka pada sembarang orang, ya. Banyak yang bisa salah paham, lho.." Bibir Changmin langsung mempout, dibilang anak kecil jika sudah menjadi siswa SMA siapa yang tak kesal?

"Tapi, apa kau ada bilang kau juga menyukai mereka?" Mereka yang dimaksud Minho tentu tiga namja tertampan itu.

"Ani, eh kayaknya ada ya? Ahh... aku lupa... kepalaku teralu pusing!"

Changmin langsung menjatuhkan wajahnya diatas meja, dan ketika mengangkatnya lagi, matanya langsung bertemu dengan obsidian Yunho yang juga sedang melihat padanya. Tak tau harus melakukan apa, bel masuk pun menyelamatkan Changmin.

.

Pulang sekolah

Bruk

"Haaaah..."

Changmin baru saja menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk. Sungguh, tak ada yang lebih nyaman dari kasurmu sendiri kan?

"Untung saja hari ini berjalan dengan baik." Gumam Changmin sembari bangkit untuk duduk diatas kasurnya. Tersenyum manis menoleh pada jendelanya yang terbuka lebar.

Ingin tau ceritanya?

Flashback

 _"Yunho, jawaban nomor lima 4.550 cm3, kan?"_

 _Changmin yang memang duduk didepan Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya, sempat kaget saat menemukan namja itu justru sedang menatapnya intens._

 _'Ini kan hanya Yunho... tak apa...'_

 _Begitu cara Changmin menenangkan dirinya._

 _"Ya, memang itu jawabannya." Changmin tersenyum lebar, puas dengan jawaban itu kemudian membalikkan badannya lagi. Mengerjakan soal latiahan selanjutnya._

 _'Yunho masih kayak dulu kok... ^^'_

 _Hatinya bersenandung senang sambil mencari jawaban soal nomor enam._

 _Saat jam istirahat_

 _Changmin keluar kelas dengan teman-temannya, dan menemukan Siwon di depan kelas._

 _"Siwon-ah..."_

 _Kyuhyun menyapa mendahului Changmin dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Siwon, dan ketika mereka sudah sedikit melewatinya, Changmin menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum pada namja yang sering ditertawakan mirip kuda itu._

 _Siwon membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan dan senyu lebar._

 _'Siwon juga masih sama... :D'_

 _Dan ketika mereka kembali dari kantin_

 _"Changmin!"_

 _Mata Changmin membulat kaget menemukan Se7en ada didepan kelasnya bersama seorang teman yang tak Changmin kenal._

 _"Se7en? Ada apa?"_

 _Changmin mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat Se7en berdiri._

 _"Changmin, pinjam pena."_

 _"Hah?"_

 _Untuk beberapa saat, Changmin terdiam kaget ditempatnya berdiri._

 _"Pena ku tak ada. Jadi boleh aku pinjam pena?" Changmin akhirnya tersadar dan mengagguk buru-buru. "Pena ya... tunggu sebentar." Dengan cepat Changmin berlari ke dalam kelas dan membuka kotak pensilnya._

 _Ada dua pilihan. Pena peberian Jonghyun, atau pena yang kembar dengan Yunho (kebetulan sama), Changmin hanya punya dua pena sekarang. Merasa tak mungkin meminjamkan pena hadiah, dengan agak berat hati Changmin menggenggam pena kembarnya menuju depan kelas._

 _"Ini." Changmin tersenyum, menyodorkan pena itu._

 _"Gomawo, nanti akan ku kembalikan!" Se7en balas tersenyum tampan kemudian berbalik menuju kelasnya, Changmin masih tersenyum menatap punggung itu._

 _"Nugu? Se7en, ya? Ngapain?" Changmin sedikit terlonjak ketika Minho menepuk punggungnya dari belakang. "Pinjam pena, kayanya ga ada teman sekelasnya yang mau pinjamin." Changmin menjawab seaadanya._

 _"Jelas banget dia modus ke kamu!" Changmin bingung kenapa Minho justru tertawa sekarang. "Masa sih, modus?" Changmin jadi bingung sendiri._

 _Gak sadar kalau tatapan Yunho dari dalam kelas memancarkan aura cemburu_

 _Pulang sekolah_

 _"Changmin-ah, ini penanya,"_

 _"Ah, ne.."_

 _"Gomawo manis.."_

 _Dengan wajah memerah, Changmin menerima pena itu. Tidak biasa dipuji membuatnya jadi salah tingkah._

 _Beruntung Kyuhyun langsung mengajaknya pulang dan diperjalanan pulang pun dia sempat berpapasan dengan Siwon yang tersenyum padanya._

 _Flasback end_

 _._

"Se7en mulutnya suka asal ngomong..."

Sekarang Changmin sedang memakai sebuah kaus, dia tipe yang tak tahan jika harus berlama-lama dengan baju sekolah. Berkutat dengan tugas sebentar, akhirnya Changmin memutuskan untuk tidur siang.

Entahlah, hari ini memang lancar, tapi melelahkan juga..

.

Beberapa jam kemudian

BRAK!

"Minnie! Nae dongsaeng! Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Mata Changmin sontak terbuka, Changmin kaget, rasanya jantungnya ingin copot saat itu juga.

"YA! Kau membuatnya bangun, pabbo!"

Dan suara itu memaksa Changmin untuk membuka matanya lebih lebar, mengumpulkan nyawa secepat mungkin untuk meneriaki siapa saja yang berani menganggu tidur manis-nya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, dia berusaha duduk kemudian menatap dua pelakunya bergantian sebelum...

"Hyung... APA MAU KALIAN?"

Minho dan Kangta kompak menutup kedua telinga mereka ketika dihadiahi teriakan melengking dari Changmin.

"Tidak bisakah membangunkan Minnie dengan normal?" Changmin mengacak rambutnya asal, heran dengan tingkah kedua hyungya yang terlalu over. Bahkan kepalanya sekarang terasa pusing karna dipaksa bangun tiba-tiba. Ah... seharusnya dia tak perlu lagi heran, Hyungya kan memang seperti ini.

"Mianhae Minnie... Hyung tak akan mengulanginya lagi..." Minho langsung menerjang Changmin dengan pelukan, hampir membuat tubuh kurus Changmin terjungkal kebelakang jika saja dia tak memiliki keseimbangan yang bagus.

"Hyung juga minta maaf Minnie..." Dan Changmin sungguh merasa akan kehabisan nafas ketika tubuh besar Kangta juga ikut memeluknya. Jadilah mereka bertiga berpelukan ala teletubies dengan Changmin menjadi objek yang paling menderita.

"Hyung... lepppaAS! Kalian ingin membunuh Minnie ya!" Dengan segenap tenaga, akhirnya peneritaan Changmin berakhir. Tapi rasanya sebal sekali melihat dua wajah tampan itu justru tersenyum dengan bodohnya.

"Tidak, Minnie. Kami mencintaimu."

Kali ini Changmin menjambak rambutnya frustasi

"EOMMA! APPA! SELAMATKAN MINNIE DARI DUA MAKHLUK INI!"

Puk puk Changmin...

.

Makan malam

"Jadi, harimu baik, Minnie?" Leeteuk yang pertama membuka percakapan dimeja makan. Jangan tanya apa kelanjutan teriakan lima oktaf Changmin tadi.

"Ne, semuanya baik, Eomma. Hari ini menyenangkan." Kangta dan Minho lagsung mendelik tidak suka. Hari dongsaengnya menyenangkan bukan karna tiga namja yang adiknya ceritakan baru saja menyatakan cinta itu, kan?

"Menyenangkan karna apa?" Tanya mereka serentak, kompak banget kalau udah berhubungan sama Changmin.

"Hari ini berjalan seperti biasanya, belajar... istirahat.. dan ah, tadi Se7en sempat pinjam pena tapi sudah dikembalikannya lagi. Dan tadi latihan Minnie dapat seratus... terimakasih pada Yunho... hehehe.. dan Siwon juga senyum ke Minnie tadi, kan udah Minnie bilang hari ini menyenangkan..."

Minho dan Kangta merasa tak suka menangkap tiga nama namja lain dicerita Changmin.

"Tak ada yang menggoda Minnie kan, tadi?" Kangta bertanya penuh selidik.

Changmin hampir tersedak, tak mungkin dia menceritakan Se7en mengatakannya manis, bia-bisa kedua Hyungnya itu akan mendatangi rumah Se7en saat ini juga. Sama halnya dengan ia yang merahasiakan perkataan frontal Yunho padanya kemaren.

"Segera perkenalkan kami dengan mereka!" Desak Minho.

"Appa..." Pada akhirnya, Kanginlah yang harus turun tangan meredakan badai ke-protektifan dua Hyung Changmin disetiap keadaan.

"Biarkan adik kalian berkembang. Belum saatnya kalian turun tangan."

Dan melihat kedua hyungnya sudah tertunduk patuh, membuat Changmin tersenyum geli. Ahh... Changmin benar-benar menyanyangi dua Hyungnya ini walaupun mereka terlalu over.

.

Malamnya, Changmin memutuskan untuk tidur lebih cepat karena capek. Dia sudah berteriak keras dua kali hari ini dan hal itu cukup menguras tenaga.

"Besok gimana ya?"

Sebelum menutup jendelanya, Changmin yang pakaiannya sudah berganti menjadi piyama menatap langit berbintang diatas. Kamarnya memang dilantai dua sih...

"Psst... Changmin..."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Changmin buru-buru mencari sumber suara dan petapa kagetnya dia saat menemukan Yunho terlihat memanjat balkonnya. Hey, hey, ini lantai dua! Dan bagaimana bisa Yunho masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya? Manjat pagar?

"Changmin... tolong..."

Mau tak mau, Changmin segera keluar dan membantu Yunho naik. Agak susah memang, mengingat balkon jendela seperti punyanya memiliki pagar pembatas dan ini sempit.

"Yunho... apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Setelah Yunho benar-benar menginjakkan kaki dibalkonnya, Changmin bertanya dengan rasa penasaran yang belum berkurang sedari tadi. Balkon yang kecil membuat jarak mereka dekat, tapi Changmin belum menyadarinya.

"Changmin..."

Tubuh Changmin merinding ketika tangan Yunho terangkat dan membelai pipinya lembut. Tangan Yunho dingin, apa karena dia berada diluar sedari tadi.

"Ada apa Yunho? Bagaimana kamu bisa masuk? Hey.. nanti Hyungku tau bagaimana?" Changmin menggenggam tangan dingin Yunho dengan tangan hangatnya sekaligus menurunkan tangan itu dari pipinya.

"Aku tak peduli..." Yunho maju selangkah membuat tubuhnya makin rapat dengan Changmin, Changmin yang tak nyaman berjalan mundur tapi sialnya balkon ini terlalu sempit! "Yu..Yunho... apa yang kau lakukan...?" Changmin sekarang menatap Yunho takut.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu Changmin..." Dan parahnya lagi, sekarang Changmin bisa merasakan napas hangat Yunho di wajahnya.

"Yunho... aku ingin tidur... sekarang sudah malam... kau juga pulanglah..." Changmin berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya tapi sia-sia, tangan Yunho entah sejak kapan berada ditengkuknya. Menahan kepalanya agar tak bisa lebih jauh dari ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita... tidur bersama? Hmm?" Yunho berbisik seduktif membuat wajah Changmin memanas.

"M.. mwo? Tidur bersama? Itu tidak mung-mmph!" Tak disangka, Yunho langsung membungkam bibir Changmin. Melumatnya dengan penuh perasaan dan tentu mendatangkan penolakan dari Changmin.

"Emph..Yunh...lepphas..." Changmin mendesah ditengah ciuman itu, namun disaat bersamaan dia juga menitikkan air mata.

 _'Yunho pasti mabuk!'_

Bruk!

"Yunho!"

Seusai mendorong Yunho dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Changmin mengusap air mata dan bibirnya yang sudah agak membengkak dengan kasar.

Menatap nyalang pada namja bermata musang yang kini terkekeh didepannya.

"Aigoo... kenapa menolak? Bukankah yang tadi itu bisa jadi sangat nikmat?" Changmin sangat yakin yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini bukanlah Yunho yang asli. Makannya dia langsung meloncat kabur kedalam kamarnya namun terambat!

Tangan Yunho berhasil menangkap lengannya.

"Ayo kita pergi..."

"Pergi kema- Hyaaaa!"

Dan Changmin tak bisa tak berteriak ketika Yunho menariknya dan langsung melompat kebawah yang artinya mereka akan melompatdari lantai dua. OMO! Changmin tak mau mati muda!

"Yunhooooooo!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua tenggelam dalam cahaya terang ditanah.

Eh, apa? Cahaya terang?

"Uuukh..." Changmin mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali ketika cahaya matahari pagi menerobos jendelanya yang terbuka lebar.

Tunggu, apa tadi?

Jendela yang terbuka lebar?

"Hah?"

Buru-buru Changmin bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat kesekeliling. Jendelanya masih terbuka lebar, dan dia dikamarnya.

Lha?

"Bukannya tadi malam saat aku akan menutup jendela Yunho datang dan..." Changmin berlari menuju cermin untuk memeriksa wajahnya.

Baik-baik saja, tak ada yang salah.

Bibirnya juga tak bengkak, tak ada bekas ci...uman Yunho.

Muka Changmin merah padam mengingat bagian itu.

"Jadi... Cuma mimpi?"

 _'Tapi kenapa terasa begitu nyata?'_

Changmin menyentuh bibirnya, rasanya yang semalam itu sungguh nyata. Bahkan rasa dari bibir kenyal Yunho masih dapat dia bayangkan.

Changmin beralih pada jendela yang masih terbuka, keadaannya sama persis dengan yang semalam. Jadi benar hanya mimpi?

"Ternyata hanya mimpi... hh... untunglah..." Changmin tertawa kecil, entahlah, antara ikhlas dan tidak ikhlas kejadian semalam hanya mimpi. Mengingat wajah tampan Yunho sangat dekat dengannya... aish!

 _'Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bermimpi tentang Yunho...'_

Mengambil ponselnya dinakas, mata Changmin membulat ketika melihat satu sms masuk. Ah... masuknya tadi malam... mungkin saat dia sudah tertidur, ya..

From : xxxxxxxx

Good night

Alis Changmin berkerut, ini nomor yang tak dikenal. Apa salah kirim ya?

To : xxxxxxxx

Maaf, ini siapa ya?

Membalas seadanya, Changmin kemudian melihat jam berapa sekarang dan mata bambi itu sukses melebar.

"Minnie! Sarapan sudah siap! Ayo makan!"

Itu suara Leeteuk, Eommanya

"Omo! Aku terlambat!" Secepat kilat dia langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi, namun sebelum menutupnya dia sempat berkata

"MINNIE DATANG EOMMA!"

Blam

"Aigoo... setelah mimpi aneh, malah terlambat lagi..."

Dan Changmin tak terlalu peduli jika mandinya kali ini bersih atau tidak. Yang penting dia tak boleh terlambat!

Disekolah

"Changmin.. tumben telat?"

Changmin memasuki kelas dengan tergesa-gesa karena bel baru saja berbunyi tepat saat dia menginjakkan kaki disekolah. Untung Kangin mengerti keadaannya dan membawa mobil lebih cepat pagi ini.

"Aku... terlambat bangun..."

Setelah sampai ditempat duduknya, Changmin lagsung menghempaskan tubuh disana. Menetralkan napasnya yang tadi sempat memburu.

"Tumben kamu terlambat bangun?" Jonghyun datang dan menyodorkan sapu tangan padanya. "Gomawo." Yang langsung dipakai oleh Changmin untuk mengelap keringat paginya.

"Jadi, kamu begadang ya semalam?"

"Ani... mungkin aku hanya terlalu lelah..."

Mata Changmin terbelalak kaget ketika dia menangkap sosok Yunho yang juga sedang melihatnya.

 _'Glek! Senyuman itu...'_

TBC

Mind to review?

Salam, Minnie Chwngie yang cinta damai ^^V


	4. Chapter 3

**Minnie Chwangie Presents**

CONFUSED

Cast : Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho, Choi Siwon, Choi Se7en, and others

Genre : Drama, School Life

Lenght : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Para cast adalah milik Tuhan, agensi, dan diri masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan ide cerita murni dari kepala saya

Warning! : Typo bertebaran, Yaoi, membingungkan

Ide cerita berasala dari pengalaman pribadi pas SMP walau banyak permak sana-sini.

Hope u enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hhhh... aku mengantuk.."

Changmin membenamkan kepala pada lipatan tangannya, memejamkan mata bambinya.

Ia bosan.

Sekarang pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

Changmin bisa dibilang sudah lebih dari mengerti tentang materi mereka sekarang, jadi jangan heran kalau namja manis ini bosan sekarang.

 _'_ _Bagaimana kalau kita... tidur bersama? Hmm?'_

"!"

Secepat kilat Changmin kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, meggeleng-gelengkan kepala keras.

Hell! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa teringat mimpi itu lagi?

Dengan gerakan yang patah-patah, Changmin menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati namja bermata musang itu sedang memperhatikan papan tulis.

Hhh... untung saja.

Buru-buru Changmin menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke depan, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Sial! Gara-gara mimpi semalam dia jadi sedikit takut pada Yunho. Apalagi senyuman Yunho tadi pagi sama dengan yang dimimpinya. Membuat yang tadi malam terasa begitu nyata.

 _'Ahhh... bukan itu yang harusnya aku pikirkan'_

Menarik napas panjang, akhirnya Changmin memilih ikut fokus pada papan tulis. Walaupun hal itu saaaaaaaangat membosankan. Berharap dalam hati gurunya itu akan tiba-tiba kerasukan setan membuat pelajaran segera berakhir.

Yeah, jika hal itu sungguh terjadi pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

 _'Oh setan, dimanapun kau... tolong rasuki guru itu...'_

Jangan heran dengan harapan Changmin, dia hanya bosan.

.

.

Pulang sekolah

Bruk!

Sesampainya dirumah, setelah makan siang Changmin langsung mengecek ponselnya dikamar. Siapa tau ada balasan dari nomor tak dikenal tadi pagi.

Apa itu Yunho?

Kalau iya dari mana dia dapat nomornya?

Setelah melihat ponsel, ternyata memang ada satu pesan baru dari nomor tersebut

From : xxxxxxxx

Orang

.

.  
CSW, XI.2

Changmin terdiam

Ini bukan Yunho

Sudah jelas ini Siwon, siapa lagi?

Dengan cepat dia langsung memberi nama kontak itu, dan mengetik sebuah balasan

To : Siwon

Iya aku tau kali kalau ini orang. Ini Siwon, kan?

Changmin membuang ponselnya sembarangan dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Ternyata setelah keluar, ada balasan

From : Siwon

Iya, kamu lagi ngapain? Udah makan?

Changmin naik ke atas kasurnya dan tiduran disana sambil mengetik balasan sms

To : Siwon

Udah

Baru saja Changmin ingin meletakkan poselnya, balasan sudah muncul

From : Siwon

Sekarang lagi ngapain?

Dengan tenang Changmin membalas pesan itu

To : Siwon

Lagi ngebalas pesan kamu

Itu kenyataan bukan?

From : Siwon

Selain itu lagi ngapain?

Changmin agak tidak menyangka ternyata Siwon itu orangnya banyak tanya, sebal juga jadinya.

To : Siwon

Kamu kepo banget..

Sempat ragu, akhirnya Changmin tetap mengirim pesan itu.

Kata-katanya tidak terlalu kejam, kan?

From : Siwon

Maaf deh kalau aku kepo :(

Ternyata kata-kata tadi memang kejam! Buru-buru Changmin mengetik balasan agar suasana kembali normal.

To : Siwon

Peace! Aku becanda kok ^^

Harap-harap cemas Changmin menunggu balasannya

From : Siwon

Peace? Damai?

Entah kenapa senyum otomatis terkembang dibibirnya membaca balasan itu

To : Siwon

Iya damai ^^

Changmin mulai bosan... dia pun menggapai laptopnya dan menghidupkan benda itu. Sedikit heran kenapa balasan dari Siwon lama.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya datang juga

From : Siwon

Kenapa damai? Kenapa tidak sayang?  
Atau c.i.n.t.a :*

Mata Changmin otomatis terbelalak "Apa-apaan..."

To : Siwon

Apaan sih... -_-"

Changmin memilih fokus pada laptopnya, bermain game yang ada disana. Di abaikannya balasan dari Siwon ketika ponselnya berbunyi, namun saat kalah main akhirnya dibuka juga

From : Siwon

Sori, bajak. Orang gila itu tadi

Changmin tak tau ia harus senang atau sedih sekarang.

Tidak, Changmin tak boleh senang atau sedih

Kesal

Ya, Changmin hanya boleh kesal sekarang. Seenaknya sekali orang yang melakukan bajak itu, dan kenapa Siwon membiarkan orang lain membajak ponselnya? Uuh... Changmin bukanlah tipe yang mudah menyalahkan orang lain, tapi Changmin jujur dia marah sekali sekarang.

Kenapa ya?

To : Siwon

Ooh...

Entah kenapa Changmin tak lagi berselera main game.

Dengan malas dia meletakaan lapopnya di nakas dan memutuskan untuk tidur siang. Entahlah, hari ini terasa begitu melelahkan

.

.

.

.

Makan malam

"Sepertinya mulai besok Appa akan pergi keluar kota."

Perhatian seluruh orang dimeja makan teralihkan pada Kangin

"Untuk berapa lama, Appa?" Changmin bertanya dengan nada gusar. "Appa belum tau." Jawaban itu membuat Changmin terdiam.

"Tidak apa, Minnie. Kan masih ada kami." Changmin tersenyum mendengar kalimat penghibur dari Minho. Kangta merangkul adiknya itu sayang "Minnie tak sanggup ditinggal Appa, eoh? Aigoo... apa kata orang jika tau hal ini hmm? Ternyata kau manja pada Appa.."

"Hyuuuung..."

Semuanya tertawa mendengar rengekan Changmin, Kangta langsung melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Jangan sedih lagi, Appa pasti akan pulang." Changmin tertawa dan mengangguk.

"Dan Eomma mulai sekarang menjadi direktur Rumah Sakit." Apa sudah diberitahu sebelumnya jika Leeteuk adalah seorang dokter? Yap, Leeteuk adalah seorang dokter. Dan Kangin adalah seorang Konsultan jika kalian bertanya.

Changmin kembali murung seketika mendengar itu.

"Apa itu artinya bagus, Eomma?" Tanya Minho. "Bukankah itu membuat Eomma sibuk?" Tambah Kangta.

"Itu bagus, memang Eomma akan sibuk. Tapi JM nya 50 juta."

Mata ketiga namja muda seketika melebar mendengar nominal yang tidak sedikit itu.

"Kalau seperti itu tidak apa-apa deh, Eomma." Tanggap Changmin cepat. Eits, jangan kira Changmin itu mata duitan atau apa ya, hanya saja dia itu hanya sedikit lebih menyukai uang. Siapa sih yang ga suka uang? Changmin juga manusia kali, dan dia suka uang.

Ya, sedikit banyak dia suka uang.

"Karena Appa akan pergi pagi, dan Eomma sudah mendapat sopir, Minnie pergi sekolah dengan Eomma ya?"

"EH?! Tapi kami juga mau mengantar Minnie!"

Changmin sungguh berharap telinganya tidak tuli sekarang. Apa-apaan kedua Hyungnya ini?! Jarak mereka satu sama lain saja tak sampai satu meter, dan haruskah berteriak sekeras itu?

"Tidak, kalian harus fokus kuliah."

Dan jawaban tegas Kangin sudah cukup membuat dua namja itu tak bisa melawan, rasanya Changmin ingin menertawai mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

"Jadi nanti pulang sekolah Minnie ke RS saja ya?"

"Ne Eomma, gomawo Ahjussi."

Blam

Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru Changmin memasuki pekarangan sekolah. Tak ingin buang-buang waktu melihat sekitar karena dia hampir terlambat, uuuh... besok dia akan pergi duluan saja, tak perlu menunggu Eommanya yang agak lama berdandan.

Buat apa lagi berdandan? Padahal udah cantik kok

Beberapa langkah lagi menuju kelas, Changmin menemukan Siwon, Yunho, dan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang lain sedang mengobrol. Tapi sepertinya baru saja selesai, terbukti dengan Yunho yang langsung memasuki kelas.

Siwon yang menyadari kehadiran Changmin langsung melambai sambil tersenyum tampan, yang dibalas Changmin dengan senyum manisnya.

Ya, Changmin sudah melupakan kejadian bajak ponsel kemaren. Dia bukan tipe pendendam, lagipula Changmin merasa hal itu tidak lagi penting untuk dipermasalahkan.

"Changmin-ah! Aku lihat PR MTK!"

Dan ketika baru memasuki kelas, teriakan Kyuhyun menyambutnya.

"EH?! Ada PR?!"

Tapi setelah sadar apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun, mata Changmin langsung terbelalak.

"Hyaaa... aku lupa bikin!" Berlari menuju kursinya, Changmin segera meletakkan tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku PR matematikanya, langsung berkutat pada soal yang ada dibuku tersebut.

Aish! Seharusnya dia tidak tidur siang kemaren!

"Ini, lihat punyaku saja." Mata Changmin mengerjab beberapa kali mendapati sebuah buku tiba-tiba terletak diatas mejanya. Kemudian menatap sipelaku, agak lama.

"Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi." Sadar, Changmin buru-buru kembali fokus mengerjakan PR-nya.

"Gomawo Yunho-ya..."

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk menyalinnya. Diletakkannya buku itu keatas meja pemiliknya.

Yunho mengangguk, berjalan selangkah lebih dekat pada Changmin kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga lebar menggemaskan namja ramping itu.

"Balasannya ciuman?"

Tubuh Changmin menegang untuk beberapa saat, ditambah tengkuknya yang bergidik ngeri akibat nafas Yunho.

 _'Yunho apa-apaan...'_

"Hey, kalau pacaran jangan dikelas!"

Hhh... untuk kali ini rasanya Changmin benar-benar bersyukur atas sorakan Heechul.

"Siapa yang pacaran!?"

Menjauh cepat-cepat dari Yunho, Changmin berusaha menanggapi Heechul sebiasa mungkin. Ahh... apa sudah dibilang juga sebelumnya kalau Homin itu Official couple di kelas? Jangan salahkan Changmin, Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang membesar-besarkan hal itu.

Changmin sudah capek menyangkal dan Yunho terlalu cuek untuk peduli.

Namja paling jangkung dikelas XI.1 itu segera bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

"Ngapain kamu buru-buru bikin PR MTK? Pagi ini kan kita IPA dulu." Bahu Changmin seketika melemas pasca ucapan Jonghyun. "Oh iya ya... kok aku bisa lupa sih..." Changmin memukul kepalanya sendiri pelan.

Tau begini dia bisa saja membuatnya saat jam istirahat, dan tak perlu menyalin buku Yunho yang membuat namja mata musang itu berbisik padanya seperti tadi kan... apa hari ini hari sial Changmin?

.

.

.

Kursi dikelas XI.1 adalah kursi single untuk satu orang, tapi hari ini Pak Kepala Sekolah datang dan mengatakan mulai hari ini saat jam pelajaran kecuali ujian, meja harus disatukan.

Artinya, mereka akan mempunyai teman sebangku.

Changmin beruntung dia menyatukan mejanya dengan milik Minho. Dan ternyata Yunho dibelakangnya sekarang duduk dengan Hojun, termasuk sahabat dekat Yunho juga.

"Minho, kita tukaran tempat yuk."

"Boleh."

Changmin bersyukur Minho langsung menyetujui permintaannya, dengan begini Yunho tidak lagi duduk dibelakangnya.

"Jika sudah selesai, kita lanjutkan lagi pelajaran. Hari ini kita belajar tentang cahaya."

Changmin mulai fokus pada Kim Sonsaengnim didepan.

"Nah, kalian sudah tau cahaya kan? Coba bayangkan bagaimana jika tidak ada cahaya, gelap bukan?" Sebagian besar murid membenarkan perkataan guru tersebut.

"Min, Changmin."

Merasa namanya disebut, Changmin menoleh kebelakang. Mendapati Hojun yang memanggilnya sedang nyengir gaje.

"Apa?"

Hojun menoleh kesampingnya membuat Changmin melakukannya juga.

"Yunho minta kertas, catatannya habis."

"Kau, aku minta kertasmu, pabbo!"

Hojun menangkis pukulan main-main Yunho sambil tertawa kecil. Sedang Changmin memperhatikan buku Yunho dan ternyata memang benar bukunya habis. Iya juga, kemaren Changmin juga sempat melihat Yunho hanya memakai kertas untuk mencatat saat pelajaran IPA.

"Kertas ya." Changmin merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang memang khusus untuk menyobek kertas. Meringis kecil mendapatinya hanya tertiggal satu kertas terakhir.

"Benar kan Yunho? Jika tidak ada cahaya-

"Nih." Changmin menyobek kertas itu dan memberikannya pada Yunho. Tak sempat mendengar lanjutan kalimat Kim Sonsaengnim.

"Cieeeeeee!"

Kening Changmin berkerut bingung. Teman-temannya menyoraki siapa? Kenapa?

"Kenapa sih?" Changmin menoleh pada Minho dan namja bermata kodok itu hanya tertawa sambil enggeleng-gelegkan kepala.

"Hey, kenapa?" Kali ini tatapannya berpindah pada Kyuhyun yang duduk tak jauh darinya, tangannya masih menyodorkan kertas pada Yunho.

"Tadi Sonsaengnim bilang pada Yunho kalau ga ada cahaya, tu gak bisa Yunho ngeliat kamu. Ah! Kamu ngasih kertas ke Yunho! Buat aku?"

Changmin hanya fokus mendengar bagian pertama dan itu membuatnya sadar sesuatu merambat kepipinya membuat sensasi geli dan ingin tersenyum, tapi ia tak tau apa dan kenapa. Kertas ditangannya sudah diambil oleh Yunho.

"Ah, aku nggak bawa beras hari ini, buat apa sama kamu beras?"

"Kamu ini! Aku bilang aku juga mau kertas! Bukan minta beras, dirumahku banyak kali, beras!" Changmin seolah baru sadar akan apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

"Eh, jadi kamu minta kertas? Aduuuh... aku ini kenapa sih!?" Changmin memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan "Kertasku habis, besok saja ne?" Kyuhyun cemberut ditempat duduknya "Jadi kamu lebih milih Yunho daripada aku!"

Ekspresi Changmin seketika berubah jadi tak terima

"Hey, Yunho minta kertas karna buku catatannya habis."

"Eh? Habis buku catatan Yunho? Oh ya udahlah.." Rasanya Changmin ingin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun sekarang juga.

"Changmin, gomawo." Kepala Changmin kembali menoleh ke belakang

"Iya, sama-sama."

.

.

.

"Aku cinta pulang cepat!"

Keadaan kelas sekarang sepi, ya, dari perkataan Changmin saja kita sudah bisa menebak bahwa hari ini mereka pulang cepat. Berterimakasih kepada rapat guru!

Dan karena hari ini piket, Changmin harus tetap tinggal melaksanakan kewajibannya, namun dia tetap senang karena hari ini pulang cepat.

"Jadi sainganku 'pulang cepat', ya?"

Eeh.. Changmin hampir saja melupa eksistensi lain di dalam ruang kelas.

"Hey, memang ada yang gak cinta pulang cepat?"

"Ada, aku, aku kan cinta padamu."

Blush

Dengan pipi memanas, Changmin mempercepat gerakannya menghapus papan tulis, rasanya dia makin ingin cepat pulang. Menghiraukan Yunho yang menutup jendela.

"Hey."

Puk

Changmin terlonjak dari posisinya saat merasakan sebuah tepukan ringan dipundaknya, menoleh horor kebelakang.

"A-apa?" Sejak kapan Yunho ada dibelakangnya?

Tubuh Changmin sudah sepenuhnya menghadap Yunho sekarang.

Namja ini terlalu dekat, terpaksa dia mundur sedikit sampai punggungnya menempel pada papan tulis

Brak

Lagi-lagi tubuh Changmin terpaksa terlonjak kaget ketika kedua tangan Yunho tiba-tiba beradu dengan permukaan papan tulis menimbulkan bunyi yang tidak kecil.

"Yunho?"

Dan Changmin baru sadar kedua tangan Yunho itu sekarang mengurungnya! Oh tidak, hanya ada Changmin dan Yunho saja dikelas ini sekarang. Dengan panik, Changmin menatap wajah tampan Yunho yang balas menatapnya.

"Yunho?" Ulang Changmin lagi kali ini dengan suara yang lebih pelan tapi mengandung rasa panik yang kental. Kenapa Yunho diam saja?

"Aku ingin balasanku, Changmin..." Changmin membeku ditempat, kemudian panik kembali mendera kali ini lebih besar ketika ia sadar wajah Yunho semakin mendekat ke wajahnya.

"Yu, Yunho. Berhenti bercanda! Aku mau pulang..." Changmin berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya tapi kepalanya sudah menempel juga pada papan tulis.

Akhirnya Changmin hanya bisa pasrah saja.

Dipejamkannya kedua mata bambinya erat dan...

.

.

TBC

Mind to review?

Salam, Minnie Chwangie yang cinta damai ^^V

Salam, Homin Shipper!


End file.
